On a Break
by babyluw
Summary: Just some PWP. They have a break from the war, and all they really wanna do is have a hot meal and an even hotter shower and then sleep the whole night through.


Found this in my outbox, wrote it quite a couple of months ago. Thought I'd share since I don't really have anything to do right now.

Yeah.

-

On a Break

-

They finally had a break from the war, or as much break you'd be allowed. After they had arrived back from Huco Mundo, they had been nearly forced to take two days off to rest up their bodies, to not get hurt anymore.

But since it was still war time and, well, you never know, they weren't sent off far. Just a few blocks or so, to one of the houses near the "wall" of the replica.

They thought that all they wanted was a good night of sleep, but as they stepped through the door, other things crashed into their minds. Things like a decent home cooked meal, and a hot shower.

"Ching for first shower!" Renji called out and stomped of to find the bathroom. I didn't have it in me to argue.

"Then I'll start with the meal, anything special you want? They said that they had fixed everything for us." I say instead.

"Something warm!" He grins at me before closing the door behind him and I can hear him turning on the shower. Man, how I long for that warm water to hit my back, I'm sure it'll be pure bliss.

I can hear the shower getting turned off and the bathroom door opening just fifteen minuets later. He was relatively fast, probably cause he knew I would be pissed if I didn't get to shower before dinner, or because he was hungry - you never know.

I flip the chicken over before I turn to face him as he enters the kitchen and - holy shit.

It seems as he've just tied a towel around his waist, thrown another over his neck, probably to collect the water that he just couldn't shake out. Why does he do stuff like that, when he knows there's a purely hormone-based teen in the house?

I turn away from him, seeing in the corner of my eye how he smirks.

"You done?" I ask, knowing fully well that he is. So I don't really wait for an answer as I head past him.

"Yeah."

"Take over here then, I wanna have one too."

"Sure thing babe." I can feel my face heating up by the nickname, it fucking gets me every time, and he knows it.

"Don't call me that."

-

The shower really was a bliss, and when I step out of it and see my torn clothes in a pile on the floor next to Renji's I get why he didn't take them back on and, that the simple towel surely concealed more than the clothes did. At least more than my does; the only thing left an arm and a little less than a leg.

Still, it's not even nearly the same, seeing him in torn clothes, as seeing him wet with only a towel around his waist. When you see someone in torn clothes, you're usually so wrapped up in the heat of battle that it never really cross your mind. And afterwards, you're more focused if those holes have come with injuries...

Fuck, why am I even _analysing_ this shit? So what, seeing Renji's body affected me more that I'd thought it would, let's not make a big thing out of this, you know that when you make a thing out of it you just ends up falling into the trap. Calm and easy Ichi, calm and easy._ Let's revenge!_

No, it's not revenge, you just don't want to take your old clothes back on either. That's all there is to it. No revenge, calm and easy.

I wrap another towel and head out the door and when I enter the kitchen he's just about to place food on two plates.

I hold the desire to snatch that towel away from him, now when he has his hands occupied, and half sit down on the table, crossing my arms over my chest. It's a bit cold, walking around in only a towel, but if he can do it, so can I.

"By the table or on the couch?" he mumbles as he turns around, one plate in each hand.

"Couch."

"Just what I hoped for darling, you fit me so well." Another blush enters my face, and I grown a little, trying yo hide at least a bit of it in anger. "I'll turn the cube on, you fix something to drink."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble, glad to turn away from facing him as he heads for the living room and I start to look through the shelves for glass and something to drink. Only finding sake and milk, except the water... Fucking Shinigamis.

I grab a bottle of sake, not having it in me to heat it up, what difference will it make? Either way it'll be nice to get drunk, maybe even pass out on the floor.

I really hope we don't get called out again tomorrow... or _tonight_. Shit, that would suck!

Dropping down in the couch I dump the glasses and the booze on the table, flipping my foot up on my knee out of habit and reach for my plate. Renji turns from the TV, eyes me up and down, cocks an eyebrow and says "Nice." before he sits down next to me.

What the fuck was that about?

-

Halfway through our first movie, after a double episode of Family Guy, we're heading into our second bottle. I swear, I was not capable of drinking this much before the war. I guess you develop in more stages than one. _Wonder if my dick leveled up too_.

Fuck, I'm getting horny.

I shrug my shoulders and drop my hand in the bowl of popcorn that stands between us in the couch, letting my head rest back on the couch, making me look up on the ceiling.

"Ya drunk?" I hear his voice next to me, and it spreads a warmness that I both want and doesn't through my body that had begun to grow colder when I stopped throwing back sake every tenth second.

"Nah, my eyes are just growing heavy."

"Okay, ya think ya'll be drunk soon?"

"Why do you wonder so much?" I turn my head towards him, seeing him mimic my movement and we come eye to eye.

"Cuz I really feel like fucking and as long as ya're sober I can't tell myself that I'm taking advantage of ya."

"Things like that turn you on?" God, there was a side of him I really didn't think existed.

"Nope. That's why ya have to be drunk, cuz then it won't happen. Ya gettin' me?"

"Think I do." My eyes fall from his, slowly making their way down his body. Traveling over ripped abs, tight skin keeping them in place, god he must have lost all his body fat the latest weeks. Somewhere along the line, I think it was when my eyes reached his navel, that I realised, I'm _looking_ at him! It's not some childish amazement over those gorgeous tattoos, I havent even thought of the tattoo's! I'm checkin' _him_ out, _his_ muscles, _his_ bronzed skin that looks so soft and hard out at the same time, that shines lightly in the light from the TV.

What happened to revenge?

I drift again, now fallowing the inked lines from his neck, over his slowly rising chest. This time I catch myself when my eyes have already landed on his crouch, in the middle of the thought _"I wish that towel wasn't there._"

"You have a hard on." he mumbles.

"Well, you have a nice body, so blame yourself for it."

"Hn." Not the brightest answer, but it does it.

I open my mouth, then close it again, feeling a bit like a fish out of water. I look up at his face again, thought that I would try to meet his eyes, but they're not on my face, and suddenly I get the urge to cover up a bit, cause the look that travels over my body is burning trough my skin.

"Let's have sex." Did that really come out of my mouth? Not that it really maters.

His eyes shoot up to mine, and they're really warm, addictive, and I can feel my senses going high wire. Not good.

He leans forward, I lean backwards. He pulls a knee up in the couch as he crawls over me. My legs spread, one bending and resting against the couch back, the other falling off it, my foot hitting the floor.

Everything goes in slow motion. He leans down, I rest back, melting into the cushions, our lips melt together and I don't ever want them to part again. As his tongue runs over my bottom lip I open up completely under him in ways I thought was never possible. We work in sync against each other, tongues moving back and forward, teeth clashing from time to time, hands running over arms and sides, why havent I ever done this before?

It first when he lovers himself between my legs that my mind comes rushing back to reality, and the massive hard on that I have, and that he have. A moan goes through me, the foot that rested on the floor comes up and I throw my leg over his back, trying to pull him closer, trying to pull the _heat_ that he emerges closer.

His hand, the one hugging just over my hip bone, grabs harder, fingertips digging into my skin and my breath speeds up more.

"Fuck Ichi, fuck, fuck, fuck." he breaths against my neck between nibs and I feel wonderful. His tongue runs over my neck like liquid and he bites down on my ear before his husky voice fills me. "Fuck, what do you want me to do? Just tell me, I'll do it."

How should I know? It's enough as it is, but I want more. "More, whatever, do as you want, just more."

"Fuck, your voice, shit." I get the feeling that he don't know what to do with his mouth, that he just keeps on dropping the only words that reach his mind. Not that I mind, what it does to me is nothing but pleasant. And then he bites down on my shoulder, and he lets go but his lips stay on place, and he sucks in all the good ways and it feels amazing.

He's fumbling, I can't believe that I'm making him nervous, cause he seems nervous. Shouldn't I be the nervous one? I'm about to sleep with a guy after all. Oh, right, don't we need lube, or skin or something?

"Renji." Oh my, it felt like my voice came from the bottom of my stomach, I've never heard it so dark before. "Don't we need...stuff?"

His breath catches against my shoulder, his fingers stop playing on my lower back and he looks up at me. "Fuck. You gonna let me do that?"

"Yeah." I've never seen his eyes look so dark, so deep, it feels like I'm watching into an abyss. His eyes leaves my face, they burn over my body again, and I'm so glad that the towel still covers my hard on. His fingers start fumbling on the edge, and I clench my stomach, god this is so embarrassing.

"Your body is amazing." he mumbles, I don't know if it's for me or for himself but it doesnt matter as the towel falls off and I've never felt so nude in my whole life. I let my eyes fall back again, staring up at the ceiling seems as the right thing to do.

His hand run over and under my thigh, grabbing firmly by my ass he lifts me up and ground our hips together. Deep growls emerge from both of us, it's such a difference without the cloth between. Skin to sin. So much hotter. Shit, he must have lost his towel while I was looking away. Why was I looking away?

Our lips crash together again and teeth does the work. "Bed?" he grunts, and I can do nothing but nod and gasp.

The first few steps are awkward as we don't seem to be able to let air between our bodies but then we solve it easily by moving as we were dancing, spinning our way forward, through the living room, past the kitchen, over a threshold, and falling down on the bed, he find his place between my legs right away and we part and he stares into my eyes so deep that it feels like he's drowning me and I have to gasp for air.

A hand goes over my chest, up my neck, fingers digging into my hair, he tilts my head backwards and I arch my back, ramming out crouches even tighter together. He moans and I can feel his lips closing and sucking over my adams apple.

I have to do something, I can't let him control me like this, but...it feels so _good_.

I clasp at his shoulder, my nails are rasping against his skin, my other hand comes to land on his stomach, on rippled abs that moves under that tight layer of skin, on black inked lines. Suddenly I see, everything.

How his hair has come undone, how, by every move he does, stream of light dances between bulges of muscle. How it's shining with a thin layer of sweat, how his lips are parted, how they vibrate slightly by every breath he takes. How his torso moves up and down when he breaths, how his tattoos moves when he breaths. How they fallow his form, leading down, how a thin dark trail of hair starts a bit under his navel, continuing down. How his cock is pressed against my pelvis, how it's glistering with precome.

"We need lube." I can hear myself say, good, I still have some sense in me and he shifts off me, reaching for the bedroom table that stands next to the bed, opening the top drawer and looks around with his hand, slamming it shut again to open the second drawer to do the same, grabbing a handful of stuff and dropping them next to my head on the bed.

I look to my side, seeing a bunch of small wrappings.

"How did you know?" I ask, looking up on him again as he picks up a white little bag and bites of a corner with help of his teeth.

"When Shinigami say 'everything's fixed', they mean _everything_. We'll probably find dresses and toys in the closets." he smirks down at me and the thought "_Fucking Shinigamis_" surface in my mind again but is soon replaced with a "_Oh, fuck_." as a lean finger slips into me and it takes all my will to not tense up.

I arch my back as Renji leans in and I can feel his heavy breath against my neck and shoulder. And then he starts to move it, in and out and it feels weird but I like it. Shit, I don't think I've ever been this turned on before. Another finger enters and he starts to stretch me.

He's gonna _fuck_ me. He's gonna be _inside_ me. Renji's gonna _move_ inside me. _Slide_. _Penetrate_. He will _make_ me come. Oh, holy shit, he will f_uck me_.

I grab his shoulders with both my hands, and he does _something_ and I can't help but moan as pleasure shoots through every nerve in my body. I fist one hand in his hair, pulling him to me, crushing our lips together, moaning into his mouth.

"Fuck Ichi, you can't do that. Ya know I havn't been doing this in a while."

"Come on then, I want you inside me." He freezes for a second, staring down on me and I lean up to nib on his lip. "Shit Renji, you're gonna be inside of me." I have a hard time believing it. I'm about to have a cock up my ass. I'm about to have sex with Renji.

"Yeah." He pulls his fingers out and grabs another lube pack, biting of the edge and messily spreading it over himself. "If you want me to stop, say so." he says as he grabs my leg, lifting it and hosting it over his shoulder. "If you're lucky I'll listen."

He's pressing into me slowly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I can feel every inch. He's stretching me even more. He's filling me up. This is amazing. My hands fall away from him, grabbing the sheets instead. My mouth fall open as I try to breath in deeply.

"Shit."

He moves, pulling out and I try to pull him back in again. He moans, so low, a rumble, a shudder that goes right through him. He trusts back in, making me arch my back, making me press up against him, making me want him deeper.

I had no idea that it would feel this good.

We build up a slow pace, rolling our hips, grinding them together. Shivers run up my spine, nerves twist inside of me. One of my hands find their way back into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp as I pull him down for a clash, the other I stretch above my head, grabbing a hold of the bed frame. I find support and use it to press up and make him increase his pace.

He growls as my nails dig into his neck, arch his back as I scrape them lightly down his spine. "It's been too long, I can't hold on."

"Me neither. Fuck me through the bed."

My words seems to set him free as he slammed himself in hard, making me moan out loud, and then he does it again. I cry out, I have no time to recover as he attacks every nerve in my body over and over again.

I hear the bed slamming against the wall, I hear the wood squeak. I feel the sheets rub against my back, I feel the blood drain from my head and pool at my cock. My vision goes blurry. My hearing lands under a bustling filter.

Renji is still thrusting inside of me.

The dam is bursting, everything is shattering. I'm coming.

And it feels good and oh, please, make it stop. It's too much.

He's still moving, as wave after wave goes right through me. And then, when I think that I seriously can't handle much more without starting to cry he comes. And it makes me whimper cause, shit, everything became even slicker as he slows down and stops. After a while I manage to look down at the mess. Seeing my come spread out over both our chests.

"Holy fuck Ichi" I look up at him, seeing his gaze traveling over my chest, stopping to look at my softening still dripping cock.

"Thanks." I crack, feeling slightly embarrass but not really having the strength to cover up.

"So much for that shower earlier." He slumps down next to me, throwing an arm over me, pulling me closer to him. "Ichi-"

"Just shut up for once." I mumble, I don't feel like opening my eyes, the lids are so heavy. "I wanna sleep and hope I don't wake up with a hangover."

"Heh. Good night then. Just,"

"What?"

"When you wake up,"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me then."

"Sure."

-

End.

-

Your comments means more than your favs. JSYK.


End file.
